Most manufacturing industries utilize one or more materials that are derived from one or more natural resources. As the demand for goods in emerging markets continues to grow throughout the world, the limited supply of natural resources drives up the cost of most materials that are derived from natural resources. Thus, there is a great demand for natural resources in the global marketplace, and, correspondingly, an increasing need to recycle material derived from natural resources, such as, for example, paper, plastic, metal, and the like. Handling and processing of recycled material can account for a large percentage of the cost of using recycled material. Accordingly, increased efficiencies associated with handling and processing of recycled material are directly reflected in the pricing of the products produced from the recycled materials.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system for preparing a recyclable material.